User blog:GlarnBoudin/A Challenge to LightTower936
To LightTower936 Hey, remember me? I just thought that I would give you the reasons why I went on a rampage on your project on the Speculative Evolution Wiki, seeing as you seem to be incapable of checking your work -The Dylanuses: you gave no explanation whatsoever for what those things ate or even what the fuck they were. I only knew what the things were because one of your lackeys linked a page that you must have wrote a while ago. Those creatures make no goddamn sense-they evolved from carnivorans, but they somehow look exactly like people? How the hell does that even work? -The Megaman robots: I already explained why these didn't fit-they aren't mammals, or even living organisms. They have no place in any speculative evolution project. And for that matter, the Monster Hunter, Croods, and HTTYD creatures don't fit at all-those creatures would destroy any ecosystems they came into contact with! -The spelling and grammar, quite frankly, sucked. Most of my edits were just fixing mistakes. -The species numbers made no sense. Over 300 types of African rabbucks? 61 species of Pakicetus, 147 Ambulocetus species, and hundreds of species of other types of primitive whales in Eastern NA alone, all of which would be competing for the same food and territory? What the fuck were you thinking? And for that matter, that's not even how species work-you're thinking of subspecies. Again, a lot of my edits were trimming down those numbers to more manageable levels. -You didn't give any descriptions for most of the prehistoric animals. Take the Theropodotherium, for instance-despite saying that it was a descendent of another species of dinosaur, you didn't say anything about how it was in any way different. I took the time to add more information to a lot of the entries, like the dromornithids in California and the various synapsids across the project. -Quite frankly, a lot of the species just weren't plausible. I mean, come on: macropredatory therizinosaurs? How the hell would that happen? These are creatures that were the literal pandas of the dinosaur world! Why would they ever become carnivorous again, especially when there are already craploads of giant theropods in the area! And don't even get me started on the synapsids-why did you dump the exact same species in every region you could? And finally, you stole my project, you unoriginal bastard. New Pleistocene reeks of the Pop Culture Monster Apocalypse, a project that a fellow member of the Speculative Evolution forums and I have been working on for years now, which has a suspiciously familiar theme to your project-humans take creatures from various fictional universes. They escape, and set off an event that's basically the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, with the surviving creatures adapting to their new world afterwords over five hundred years. Unlike your project, the PCMA actually can throw in whatever creatures it wants-that's the entire point of it. And we can afford to have a lot of OP predators-after only five centuries, the ecosystem is still adjusting, and there's already so much dangerous shit that it basically cancels out any new creatures (Link is here:http://s1.zetaboards.com/Conceptual_Evolution/topic/5672913/1/). Your project is a carbon copy of the PCMA that makes no attempt to even hide that damn fact. You are the reason why almost all of the forum users are gone now-we've all moved to a new speculative evolution wiki, one that doesn't have so much shit there. However, there is potential for your project-without the fictional creatures and some elbow grease, it could be pretty good. As such, I'd like to offer my services. At the very least, I could help out with the grammar and spelling, and I have plenty of ideas for creatures to add to the project, from giant drepanosaurs to mammoth-like dicynodonts. Furthermore, I can provide the constructive criticism that the project quite frankly needs. All you've got to do is unban me and let me work my magic. Here's my resume: http://s1.zetaboards.com/Conceptual_Evolution/topic/5852395/1/ http://s1.zetaboards.com/Conceptual_Evolution/single/?p=1209202&t=5908050 http://s1.zetaboards.com/Conceptual_Evolution/single/?p=1199236&t=5884811 http://s1.zetaboards.com/Conceptual_Evolution/single/?p=1185058&t=5853221 Category:Blog posts